The invention is directed to alarm system activation relays and more particularly to relays that activate alarm systems for a pre-determined length of time.
In the prior art, the time span for alarm activation is done by the utilization of electronic, mechanical or thermal timers which are solid state and are separate and distinct from the actual means used to activate the alarm system. These timer units are placed in series between the source of electrical current used to operate the alarm system and the alarm activating device.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,343; 3,263,211; 3,372,373; 3,372,374 and 4,354,174, I have disclosed alarm circuits which when activated operate flashing hazard light and horn circuits which may be readily adaptable to be incorporated with my present invention for enhancement thereof.
It would be highly advantageous to utilize the activating means of the alarm system to satisfy the timing requirement for alarm activation without the use of expensive add on timers.